A Hybrid’s Gift
Synopsis Elizabeth is given a gift by Ninja Dragonet and a big surprise awaits her. Transcript Elizabeth was walking out of her house when she tripped over something. Elizabeth: Ow! She dropped Rotom from the fall. Rotom: Elizabeth, are you okay? Elizabeth: I’m fine! There was a package sitting on the doorstep. Elizabeth: What is this? From Ninja Dragonet?! Rotom: Huh?! Elizabeth: Why would she send a package? Rotom: Let’s open it. They head back inside and start opening the package. Elizabeth: It could be anything. A new set of clothes, a Pokémon, a pet... Rotom: Marshmallows! Elizabeth ripped the package open and reached inside. She pulled out... a Poké Ball? Elizabeth: Huh? Why was this in here? I have plenty. Elizabeth shakes it. Elizabeth: Oh, there’s something in it. Rotom: Let it out! She clicks the button to release the Pokémon before mucus splatters everywhere as the light strikes the ground and the Pokémon is converted into original form. Elizabeth: Aah! She wipes it off of her face and sees a green Ninja Dragonet in front of them. Rotom: Aah! Rotom cowered against its trainer as the Hybrid approached. The poor ghost shut its eyes, trembling in terror. Green Ninja Dragonet: What is it, little guy? Rotom: Don’t hurt me! Elizabeth: Wait a second. You're not Ninja Dragonet. You have a different voice. Finny: Actually, I like the name Finny. And no, I am not going to hurt you, little ghost guy. Elizabeth: Are you a Shiny? Finny: No. Ninja Dragonets come in all sorts of colors. Rotom realized that this one was much friendlier. Manaphy (yelling from the fish tank): Are you her child or something? Finny: Uh...well... ???: That answer is no. The pink Ninja Dragonet drops down into the area. Manaphy: Then where'd you get it? Dragonet: I captured her myself. Finny: Hey! Don’t talk about that part! Dragonet: Actually, she is, I admit. Rotom: I have three offspring, so I know a thing or two. Elizabeth: I guess being half Pokémon has some weird effects on you. Manaphy: Did you spawn like a regular fish or make a giant Egg like a Pokémon? Dragonet blushed, which was slightly hard to notice over her massive tongue. Dragonet: I'd prefer not to talk about it. Rotom: I'd prefer not to talk about how my offspring were produced either. Elizabeth: You know that everybody knows how Pokémon reproduce, Rotom, you aren't hiding anything from me. Rotom was slightly embarrassed that Elizabeth knew what it did. It reached out and wanted to hold Ditto's hand. Finny: What are those two doing? Dragonet: Being idiots, that’s what. Elizabeth: How is holding somebody's hand being an idiot? Rotom: It isn't. Why am I not an idiot when I hug Elizabeth? Dragonet: *Raises her hand to hit Rotom* Oh, now you want to fight? Finny: Mom, stop! Dragonet lowers her hand. Rotom: Explain to me how holding Ditto's hand is being an idiot. Dragonet: Grrr... Dragonet shoves Finny into Elizabeth. Dragonet: She’s all yours. I brought her here to give to you. Elizabeth: Thanks. Dragonet leaves, aggressively slamming the door behind her. Rotom wanted to sing Oracion, but she was already out the door. Rotom: What happened to our friendship? Did she and her husband divorce or something? Flora has just come home from shopping. Flora: Oh, you've got a new Pokémon! Hydrous: It looks like Ninja Dragonet. Anna's Shiinotic: It kind of does. Finny: I’m her daughter. Please, call me Finny. Finny jumped into the fishtank with Manaphy and Phione. Rotom: Should I go after her? Elizabeth: Don't, that’s a suicide mission. Rotom climbs up and falls asleep on Elizabeth's head. However, it still felt that somethong was wrong with Dragonet. Main Events * Elizabeth receives her own green Ninja Dragonet from Ninja Dragonet. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series